


Bitter Perfection

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitterness, Family Drama, Family Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)what do you mean it's clear I was pissed at Mom when I wrote this? xD (also, the "he" is my maternal uncle)





	

Perfect, perfect, _perfect_

”Don’t let **him** hear you!”

whispered

like family fights are

**_shameful_ **

“You should ask **him** for help”

like he’s Pallas Athene or God

 

All we show is a happy family

 

When I was little

weekend mornings started with

family fights

 

Now I’m the one

with a backbone

and

I can’t even raise my voice.

 

Oh dear sweet Lord,

what if **he** hears...

Because we’re the perfect, “no fights” family

 

(no fights

...no apologies...)

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> what do you mean it's clear I was pissed at Mom when I wrote this? xD (also, the "he" is my maternal uncle)


End file.
